La loi: le fossé entre toi et moi
by mini-winzip
Summary: Et si Sakura était en prison, et que l'enquêteur qui l'y avait enfermé n'était autre que Uchiha Sasuke. Aucun des deux ne connait le visage de l'autre, mais chacun connait l'identité de l'autre. Et si, Sakura s'enfuyait? Et si elle rencontrait Sasuke?
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto!**

Mr Uchiha? Demanda une voix à travers le combiner.

Qui a-t-il, Tawaki? répondit le ténébreux en appuyant sur ce qui semblait être un téléphone.

Le procureur voudrait savoir si vous avancez sur l'histoire de M. Haruno…

L'Uchiha soupira. Ce procureur, pourquoi voulait il tout le temps presser les choses? Voila deux ans qu'il était devenu juge d'instruction et un an qu'il était le meilleur reconnu par le Japon. Il avait réussi à enfermer les criminels en séries les plus redoutés que personne n'arrivait à trouver. Il ne serait d'ailleurs rien sans l'affaire Uzumaki. En effet, Naruto était un dangereux criminel, mais également le meilleur ami du brun. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à le mettre en cellule. C'est après cette affaire que le premier ministre avait décidé de reporter son attention sur le plus jeune Uchiha. Alors pourquoi ce petit procureur de pacotille voulait se presser pour une affaire aussi mineure qu'un meurtre?

Dites lui que j'enquête toujours dessus.

Le procureur aurait souhaité avoir plus de précisions.

Hn. Dites lui qu'il me fait chier…

Soyez raisonnable Monsieur.

Hn. Mes enquêteurs ont trouvé un appartement dans un immeuble abandonné appartenant à M. Haruno. Dans cet appartement, qui n'avait pas de lumière, un seul meuble était présent: Un lit couvert de draps noirs, que j'ai vu lorsque je suis allé acheter mon journal, sur la couverture d'un magasine pornographique; aussitôt, j'ai reconnu le lit et je l'ai acheté. On retrouve une demoiselle aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges avec des dents de vampires qui pose nue, le drap de soie noir cachant son corps. Le magasine est censé faire croire que cette jeune fille est un vampire, apparemment c'est le fantasme de certains hommes. Voici donc mon hypothèse: M. Haruno obligeait cette jeune fille à poser nue sur des photos pour gagner de l'argent. Un jour la gamine en a eut marre et l'a tué. Je suppose que cette jeune fille est sa fille. Mais dans ce genre de cas il y a toujours un élément déclencheur. Je cherche actuellement ce qui aurait pu pousser la jeune Haruno à tuer son père.

M. Le procureur qui vient d'entendre votre hypothèse dit qu'il n'y a pas à chercher l'élément déclencheur, que ses policiers lui demanderont directement. Il envoie immédiatement quelqu'un la chercher pour la mettre derrière les barreaux.

Abrutit! Dites lui qu'il agit trop vite!

Il a déjà raccroché, Monsieur.

Dois je le rappeler?

Non pas la peine, répondit Sasuke enlevant son doigt du bouton pour raccrocher.

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle l'avait tué. Trois longs jours où le soleil brillait de mille feux et que les oiseaux continuaient à chanter. Sakura sentit une vague brise d'air chaud lui caresser le visage, faisant voler ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle rentra chez elle. La première chose qu'elle vit fut sa mère dormant sur le canapé. Les cernes sur son visage montraient qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis quelques jours, et son visage pale mais rougit prouvait qu'elle avait pleuré. La mort de son père avait profondément touché sa mère. Sakura s'en voulait de devoir lui infliger ça. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Mais elle n'avait pas eut le choix.

Elle monta silencieusement dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Elle s'assit devant sa fenêtre et regarda le ciel; Elle n'était pas niaise, elle savait très bien qui enquêtait sur le meurtre de son père, Sasuke Uchiha, dont la photo était sur le journal posé sur le bureau de la fleur. Elle l'attrapa et le regarda attentivement: Il était beau, ses cheveux si sombres assortis à ses yeux, ne laissant transparaitre aucune émotions. Elle le regarda une dernière fois et jeta le journal derrière elle pour se reconcentrer sur les nuages. Elle le savait, cet homme était toujours venu à bout de ses enquêtes, elle serait bientôt en prison.

Elle profita un dernier instant de la chaleur envoutante du vent et ferma sa fenêtre pour aller s'allonger sur son lit. La, elle contempla le plafond; Combien prendrait elle? Trois ans, quatre peut être? Elle soupira et se tourna sur sa droite. De toute façon, la prison, c'était le prix à payer pour un meurtre pas vrai? Mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait, Ino elle… elle aurait subit les même choses, c'est ce que son père lui avait dit. Il voulait payer Ino pour qu'elle pose avec Sakura. La fleur a paniqué et elle a attrapé un couteau. Après, elle se souvint juste du sang qu'elle avait sur elle et le corps de son père. Elle se tourna sur sa gauche; de toute façon, sa mère ne voudrait plus la voir, et Ino le voudrait elle? Avoir sa meilleure amie comme meurtrière? Mais Sakura ne voulait pas lui dire pourquoi elle avait tué son père; connaissant Ino, elle aurait culpabilisé et serait tombée dans les bras de n'importe qui, comme dans le passé.

La jeune Haruno ferma quelques instants ses yeux, mais la vision du corps de son père lui revenait sans cesse dans l'esprit, si bien qu'elle les rouvrit immédiatement. Deux nuits qu'elle ne dormait plus sans faire le cauchemar de ce meurtre. Peur? Bien sur qu'elle avait peur, mais elle ne voulait pas fuir la police. Elle attendrait sagement qu'ils viennent la capturer: c'est tout ce qu'elle avait mérité. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas aller en prison. Devait-elle s'enfuir? Courir? Elle se perdit petit à petit dans ses pensées, mais les sirènes des voitures de police l'en retira aussitôt. Alors le moment était venu? Cet enquêteur, Sasuke Uchiha, n'avait mit que trois jours à la retrouver? Sakura sourit tristement et se leva, descendit tranquillement les escaliers et alla rejoindre sa mère au pat de la porte.

Sakura Haruno… finit un homme imposant.

Ma… ma fille n'a rien fait! S'écria La mère de la fleur.

Laisse maman, dit elle avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant sur ses lèvres.

Elle tendit ses petites mains tremblantes au policier qui les menotta et se laissa guider jusqu'à la voiture.

* * *


	2. Chapitre 2

Elle regarda ses mains posées sur la table, attachées ensemble par des menottes de fer qui brillaient au reflet de la lumière de la pièce. Cette pièce… Elle était vide, au dessus de la table où était installée Sakura, une ampoule, retenue par une chaine d'acier, tombait du plafond fissuré. Si elle n'avait pas su qu'elle était dans un commissariat de police, elle aurait juré être dans une salle de torture.

Le claquement de la porte la sortie de ses pensées.

Sakura Haruno, 20 ans, casier vierge, élève studieuse lors de ses études, a eu son bac et est en fac de médecine, est avec son petit ami depuis trois ans, vit une vie parfaite avec ses parents, sort souvent avec ses amis… Tout de ce qu'il y a de banal pour une jeune fille.

L'homme qui avait prononcé ces mots était grand et… terrifiant. Deux grandes cicatrices lui coupaient le visage. Des cernes bien marqués rendaient son visage plus dur que de l'acier. Il semblait avoir vécu beaucoup de choses tant son regard était à vous glacer le sang et ses habits n'avaient rien d'un policier normal: Une grande cape noir en cuir tombait sur ses chevilles. Son T-shirt kaki recouvert de résille lui collait à la peau et son pantalon de cuir noir était muni de plusieurs… Sakura suffoqua. Il y avait un flingue, des pinces de toutes formes, des chaines, des couteaux, des rasoirs et des menottes. La jeune fleur avala difficilement sa salive à la vue des objets de tortures. Il n'allait tout de même pas… s'en servir contre elle? Il faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, le rendant encore plus intimidant et apeurant.

Alors pourquoi? Dit-il avec force en tapant ses poings sur la table. Pourquoi avoir poignardé votre père?

Sakura sursauta au choc des poings de l'homme sur la table. Elle s'estimait encore heureuse que ce ne soit pas sur son visage… La fleur jugea préférable de lui répondre avant qu'il ne sorte les objets qui n'attendaient que d'être utilisés.

Je… dit elle timidement.

Pas besoin d'avoir peur, dit il sèchement, ces objets sont pour la personne qui sera interrogée juste après vous. Néanmoins si vous ne coopérez pas je pourrais très bien m'en servir…

Je… répéta-t-elle, toujours aussi hésitante. Mon… Mon père me…

Ibiki avala les paroles de la jeune fille, du début de ses 10 ans où son père avait commencé à prendre des photos d'elle nue jusqu'au jour où elle a décidé de le tuer, elle n'en pouvait plus et il ne voulait pas arrêter.

Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué plus tôt?

Non, elle ne lui dirait pas la raison qui l'a poussé à le faire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Ino l'apprenne, non. Elle prit une grande inspiration et expliqua qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de le faire avant. Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de la regarder bizarrement, avant de quitter la pièce sans même lui adresser un «au revoir». Sérieux, les flics se trouvaient tellement supérieur aux autres qu'ils en oubliaient les politesses. Sakura soupira de soulagement. Le pire était passé, selon elle. En espérant que ce soit le seul interrogatoire qu'elle est à subir…

* * *

Le 18 Aout:

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis que l'affaire Haruno avait enfin prit fin. La jeune fille avait tout avoué et son jugement avait eu lieu la veille. Sasuke jura lorsqu'il lit l'article du journal qui ressassé l'histoire des Haruno.

La perfection n'existe pas: L'affaire Haruno le prouve!

_Haruno Sakura est une jeune fille qui représente la perfection: Casier judiciaire vierge, elle fut l'élève modèl__e pour ses camarades de classes depuis la maternelle jusqu'à il n'y a même pas une semaine de cela, où elle étudiait en fac de médecine afin de devenir chirurgienne pédiatrique. N'y a-t-il dans ce monde un si beau et si dur métier que celui d'aider les enf__ants en détresse et de consoler les parents inquiets? C'est pourtant ce que la jeune femme a choisit, consacrer sa vie dans celle des autres. Elle était tout ce qui pourrait se décrire de «parfait». Mais derrière ses airs angéliques se cachait un vérita__ble vampire assoiffé de sang. En effet, il semblerait que la jeune fille posait pour des revues pornographiques sous un déguisement de vampire, laissant sa famille et le reste de ses amis dans l'ignorance! _

_Lorsque son père découvrit la terrible nouvelle, __le réelle monstre-chauve-souris qui sommeillait en elle s'est réveillé et à poignarder le proche de la jeune fille, qui, interrogée par le grand Ibika Morino, connut pour être le pire de tous, a tout avoué sans même mentir une seule fois. Le beau, talentue__ux et charmant juge d'instruction qui a veillé à cette enquête, Sasuke Uchiha, déclare que ce mystère fut l'un des plus dures qu'il n'eut jamais connut. La jeune fille a été jugé devant un tribunal correctionnel et est condamnée à 2 ans de prison ferme san__s possibilité de rançon, puis à 5 années où une rançon de près de 5 millions de yens sera demandée. _

_Quand a la mère de la jeune fille, elle n'a pas souhaité se rendre à la barre pour témoigner. Elle a déclaré «ne plus reconnaitre sa fille» et a été pl__acé sous antidépresseurs. Ce massacre marquerait il la fin de la famille Haruno?_

_Pour plus d'information, rendez vous aux pages 30-31 de votre journal._

_C'était votre rédactrice __Mitarashi____Anko, qui prend toujours autant de plaisir à vous raconter les affaires du grand Uchiha!_

Sasuke soupira et jeta le journal sur son bureau. Les journalistes en faisaient toujours trop. Il appuya sur le bouton de son «téléphone» et se pencha sur son bureau pour être plus près de l'objet technologique.

Dites, Tawaki, c'est possible de buter ces journalistes?

Je crains que non, Monsieur. Néanmoins, porter plainte contre eux serait une possibilité.

Hn.

Si je puis me permettre de vous demander pourquoi?

Toujours la même histoire, ils prétendent que j'ai dis ci ou ça alors que j'ai pas ouvert ma gueule une seule fois…

J'appelle tout de suite votre avocat Monsieur.

Sasuke raccrocha et s'appuya sur le dossier de son bureau. Il était las. Pourquoi tous ces journalistes devaient absolument écrire sur lui? En un an, il avait du porter plainte au moins cinq fois pour «mensonge de témoignage». Et puis, cette Anko Mitarashi qui avait écrit l'article, avait complètement déformé l'histoire…

Le jeune homme s'en fichait un peu, non il s'en fichait royalement plutôt, mais il se demandait comment réagirai la jeune fille lorsqu'elle lirait cet article, si du moins elle le lisait un jour. Peu importe, il avait du pain sur la planche, penser à une affaire déjà résolue n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il se redressa et commença à étudier des dossiers installés sur son bureau.

Après une heure, alors qu'il avait toujours la tête dans ses dossiers, quelque chose lui revint en mémoire.

Tawaki, dit il dans son téléphone, quel jour sommes nous?

Nous sommes le 18 Aout, Monsieur.

Sasuke posa immédiatement les feuilles qu'il avait dans sa main, attrapa à la va vite son manteau noir et jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule.

Quinze heures moins le quart. «Et merde…» Pensa-t-il avant de sortir aussi vite qu'il put de son bureau.

* * *

Le 17 Aout:

Son premier jour en cellule passa comme une flèche pour Sakura. Les gardes l'avaient d'abord démuni de tous ses objets, portables, ceinture, pince pour cheveux, bracelets, bagues, boucles d'oreilles, maquillage, enfin tout. Ils lui avaient donné des habits, enfin ce n'est pas le nom que Sakura aurait donné à ce «torchon». Une combinaison orange et bleu qui ressemblait plus à une tenue d'astronaute coloré plutôt qu'a un vêtement de prison. Ensuite, ils l'avaient mené dans une cellule où déjà 3 filles étaient installées. Sakura avait bien tenté de leur parler mais elles ne semblaient pas vouloir s'entendre avec la fleur, aussi rester dans sa cellule lui était devenu insupportable et elle remercia le ciel que les prisonniers puissent vagabonder où bon leur semblaient dans le bâtiment. Alors qu'elle mangeait tranquillement sa sorte de bouillasse, quelqu'un vint la sortir de ses pensées:

On peut? demanda un des deux hommes qui se tenaient devant elle.

Elle accepta avec un signe de la tête et replongea son regard dans son bol.

T'as entendu ça?! Dit l'un des deux hommes à l'adresse de l'autre. Naruto sort demain!

Ouais et personne ne sait qui a payé sa caution…

Sakura leva la tête et dévisagea les deux hommes. Le premier était plutôt rond et grand, des cheveux en pétards et châtains foncés. Il avait une tête carrée et – elle ne savait pas d'où il sortait le maquillage – s'était maquillé avec un … peut être une peinture violette, ce qui le rendant incroyablement moche. Quant au deuxième, Sakura ne trouva qu'une chose pour le décrire: Froid. Percuter un iceberg en pleine croisière aurait certainement fait moins peur que l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Il se maquillait autour des yeux les faisant - ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si clair qu'ils étaient presque blanc – ressortir. Il avait un tatouage sur le front de la même couleur rouge sang que ses cheveux. Sakura frissonna à sa vue et détourna son regard.

Kankurô!!! Gaara!! Vous pourriez m'attendreeee!!! Cria une voix loin derrière Sakura.

Elle se retourna et vit courir vers elle un garçon aux cheveux blonds et au sourire inégalable portant son plateau. Il souriait autant dans une prison? Chapeau bas… Il s'assit à côté de Sakura et la regarda avant de lui sourire.

Bonne pêche! dit il en lui tendant la main. Je m'appelle Naruto!

Sakura lui tendit sa main à son tour. A leur contact, la fleur remarqua que la main de Naruto était chaude et chaleureuse. Elle sourit à cette pensée et lui répondit.

Sakura Haruno.

Quel dommage que je ne reste pas longtemps, commença Naruto toujours en souriant, on aurait pu faire mieux connaissance! Au fait, les connaissant ils n'ont pas du se présenter. Voila Kankurô et Gaara.

Gaara était le garçon effrayant et Kankurô celui au maquillage violet.

Tu te plains de sortir de ce trou à rat? Demanda Kankurô. Moi je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'on me paye une caution de plus de dix millions de yens! Même si je connais pas le gars!

Ouais mais je pourrais pas connaitre mieux Sakura, bouda Naruto en baissant la tête.

Tu vas sortir bientôt? Demanda la fleur pour essayer de suivre un peu mieux la conversation.

Il leva la tête, souriant sous le fait que Sakura fasse attention à lui.

Demain, à quinze heures. Je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire en sortant d'ici…

Ca fait combien de temps que t'es enfermé?

Hum… Ca doit faire à peu près un an, comme Kankurô et Gaara.

Elle se tourna vers les deux concernés qui regardaient la scène.

Vous êtes là pour combien de temps?

encore 10 ans, soupira Kankurô.

Perpétuité, répondit froidement Gaara.

Sakura s'étouffa avec l'eau qu'elle venait d'avaler. Quelle idiote elle faisait de demander ça à Gaara. Elle était sure que c'était un tueur en série ou quelque chose comme ça, de toute façon elle préférait ne pas lui demander.

Et toi? Demanda Naruto.

7 ans… Mais dans deux ans on pourra me payer une caution… dit elle en souriant tristement.

La peine minimale d'un meurtre… dit Gaara en la regardant.

Sakura ne lui prêta pas attention. Elle venait de finir sa «bouillie» et se leva en leur disant un petit «au revoir». Elle sentait que son séjour dans cette prison ne serait pas de tout repos!

* * *

Loin, quelque part, on ne sait pas ou:

Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est tout de même assez… risqué? Tanta-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Kabuto, tout ce passera exactement comme prévu… La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… Uchiha… Sasuke.

Presque toutes les personnes qu'il a fait enfermer sont dans cette prison… Ils devraient l'appeler Uchiha ce serai bien plus simple, n'est ce pas, Orochimaru?

Oui Kabuto, tu as raison.

Il fit entendre un grand rire machiavélique dont il était le seul à connaitre le secret.

* * *

Voila un nouveau chapitre

Petit réponse aux commentaires:

Hitto-sama: J'ai corrigé les différentes fautes que tu m'as faites remarquer… Pour les cheveux noirs de Sakura, c'est juste pour l'instant elle les aura roses plus tard dans la fic… Pour ce qui est du magasine pornographique, Sakura à 20 ans au moment où elle fait le meurtre et elle est donc majeur sur le magasine de Sasuke… Et pour les trois ou quatre ans de meurtre ben… C'est qu'une fic après tout, je ne pourrais pas respecter les peines pour la suite de mon histoire… Pour les problèmes de ponctuations je pense que c'est lié au format, je vais donc le changer sur ces mots J'ai juste pas compris quand tu me dis que je suis trop en surface, d'approfondir mon texte… Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? Niveau de l'originalité, désolé que ça ne te plaise pas… Et aussi, pour dire que c'est un UA, je mets quoi comme genre? (désolé, c'est ma première fan fiction ') En tout cas merci de m'avoir donné ces quelques détails à corriger

Aneko Mibu: Contente que ça te plaise:D Merci beaucoup

Ortence: Et bien si, c'est possible O.O:P voila la suite que tu attendais, j'espère qu'elle t'a plus


End file.
